


От перемены мест

by Anonymous



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Добро пожаловать на земли живых, Ричард Грейсон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От перемены мест

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Alnaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/gifts).



Ещё до того, как открыть дверь, Дик понял: в его квартире кто-то есть.   
Он не стал нервничать, хотя напрягся всем телом, готовый встать в защитную позу или даже броситься первым – чем чёрт не шутит. Но за порогом его встретили тишина, разбросанные по полу вещи и мерное тиканье хозяйских часов, которые показывали верное время по поговорке – только дважды в день.   
Дик постоял на входе, запуская внутрь тусклый свет из коридора, потом щёлкнул выключателем. Лампочка не зажглась. В квартире стояла тишина. Либо неведомый злоумышленник уже ушёл, либо почему-то не захотел себя выдавать.   
Тело быстро нарабатывает новые рефлексы – рука Дика машинально легла на бедро, где обычно была кобура. Он старался не пользоваться пистолетом без крайней необходимости, а сейчас это было ещё и бессмысленно: его рабочий «Глок» лежал в сейфе (или, скорее, валялся на кровати, погребённый под ворохом мятых футболок и газетных вырезок).   
Он сможет защититься и так, как мог до этого, без всяких пистолетов.   
Дик закрыл за собой дверь, не поворачиваясь спиной к комнате, и медленно пошёл в сторону кухни. Лампочка там тоже не горела, Дик беззвучно чертыхнулся и замер – на фоне окна он явственно разглядел очертания головы и плеч.   
Он испугался, испытал острый детский ужас, словно из-за закрытой двери платяного шкафа вместо матушкиной шубы на него выпало чудовище. Он замер, почему-то ожидая, что сейчас пришелец зарычит, или ринется на него с невероятной скоростью, как монстр из корейского комикса-страшилки.   
Сидящий у окна человек шевельнулся. Дик крадучись отступил к стене и прижался к ней лопатками. Это был не Готэм, где неведомые твари шатались стаями, но Дик никогда не исключал возможности обнаружить на своей кухне «подарочек» из прошлой жизни.  
Человек встал, всё так же молча, и – к удивлению Дика – подошёл к холодильнику. Жёлтый свет бросился ему в лицо, и в следующую секунду Дик уже жалел, что незваным гостем оказался не какой-нибудь Киллер Крок.   
Джейсон Тодд захлопнул дверцу, обрушив на кухню темноту, и с щелчком открыл банку колы.   
– Так и будешь молчать? – спросил он после паузы.  
«Так и буду», хотел сказать Дик, и ещё что-нибудь вроде – «Я жду объяснений», но говорить такое было глупо: если кто-то в этой комнате и должен был рассыпаться в оправданиях, так это он сам.   
Поэтому Дик ограничился нейтральным:  
– Зачем лампочки-то выкрутил?   
– Не хотел портить сюрприз. – Джейсон отставил банку (она звонко стукнула о столешницу) и подошёл ближе. Пугаться не было смысла, но Дик всё равно инстинктивно вжался в стену.   
Джейсона вдруг стало слишком много. Дик с трудом видел его в темноте, но чувствовал его присутствие каждой клеткой тела. Это была парадоксальная способность: он то становился невидимкой, то заполнял собой каждый кубический дюйм воздуха в помещении.   
Дик не знал, где Джейсона тренировали, но встретиться с его учителями он точно не хотел бы.   
– Ни на минуту, – тихо сказал Джейсон, подступая ближе, – ни на секунду я не поверил, что ты правда отбросил коньки. Мне всё было интересно – куда же тебя припрятал старина Большая Мышь, а?   
Теперь он стоял совсем близко.  
– У всего есть причины, – ответил Дик. Он не видел, но хорошо представил, как Джейсон сардонически закатил глаза.   
– У Брюса? Ну конечно. У него всему найдётся причина. Но знаешь, почему тут сейчас стою я, а не Тимми? Потому что, мать твою, Тимми доверчивее меня и слишком расстроен, чтобы попытаться тебя найти, сукин ты сын, и надрать твою блудную задницу.  
Он чуть отстранился, и Дик наконец смог выдохнуть – словно тиски разжались. Он попытался схватить Джейсона за плечо, но как только его пальцы сомкнулись, Джейсон вцепился в его глотку.   
Это было так неожиданно, что Дик поперхнулся воздухом. В живот ему ткнулось что-то твёрдое и холодное. Он машинально обхватил это «что-то» ладонью и понял, что в него упиралось дуло пистолета.   
Тот самый рабочий «Глок», оставленный то ли в сейфе, то ли под горой мусора на кровати.   
Джейсон толкнул Дика на стену, не убирая ни пальцев с горла, ни пистолета от живота. Говорить Дик не мог, только хрипеть и цепляться свободной рукой за чужое запястье.  
– Это что за хрень, Грейсон? – прошипел Джейсон почти ему в ухо. – Что это за херота такая? Это тоже идея Брюса, или ты вконец мозгами повредился?   
Дик попытался отпихнуть Джейсона ногой, но тот навалился на него всей массой тела. Легко было забыть, что маленький птичка-Джей перерос своего предшественника на полголовы и весил теперь гораздо больше, чем любой из Робинов.   
– Это всё игры Брюса в Джеймса Бонда, да? – продолжал Джейсон, с каждой фразой всё сильнее вдавливая Дика в стену. – Насколько я, блядь, помню, ты бы скорее руку себе отхуярил, чем начал пользоваться пистолетом.   
Может быть, ему стоило просто прекратить сопротивляться и позволить Джейсону себя избить. Он знал, на что шёл, когда согласился участвовать в очередном проекте Брюса, только вот загруженность не давала ему думать ни о Тиме, ни о Барбаре, ни об Альфреде, ни о ком из всей семьи. Он переживал, но переживания касались его вскользь, никогда целиком не занимая мысли.   
А теперь – поприветствуй пальцы на своей глотке.  
Джейсон словно почуял что-то, потому что хватка его стала слабее, а потом и вовсе исчезла. Дик продолжал сжимать рукой ствол пистолета, но он теперь не грозил продавить ему кишки, просто упирался в живот. Как тонкий намёк.   
– Вдруг ты вообще не ты? Не Грейсон, – сказал Джейсон с горечью в голосе. – Вдруг ты ёбнутый клон, которого Брюс специально вырастил на случай, если ты всё-таки свернёшь себе шею. Или тварь-шейпшифтер?   
– Даже если так, – ответил Дик, – я этого не знаю.   
Джейсон промолчал. Когда Дик потянулся и тронул его за плечо, он не дёрнулся и не психанул, как в прошлый раз. Дик потёр ладонью жёсткий холодный кевлар, которым было закрыто его предплечье, будто в попытке согреть.   
– Мне жаль, Джей, – сказал он. – Жаль, что вы волнуетесь. Жаль, что Тим нервничает. Мне всё это нравится не больше, чем тебе.   
Джейсон только фыркнул. Он быстро закипал и так же быстро отходил. Дик даже пожалел, что драки не получилось.   
Страх и паника сошли с него, отшелушились, как мёртвая кожа, и под всем этим остались только чувство вины, которое хотелось выбить из головы, кипящий адреналин и странная, глухая тоска по простому тактильному контакту.   
– Переночуешь тут? – спросил он.  
– Больше всего мне хочется свернуть тебе шею и убраться обратно в Готэм, – медленно ответил Джейсон, и рука его действительно легла Дику на шею, – а потом смотреть издалека, как корёжит физиономию Брюса.   
Дик забрал у него пистолет и наощупь положил его на стол, а потом зарылся в волосы пальцами и притянул к себе.  
Он боялся, что это была плохая идея, одна из целого списка плохих идей, но Джейсон не стал его отталкивать. Как и всякий раз, от контраста между жёсткостью, почти злостью, с которой он действовал в обычной жизни, и мягкостью, когда дело доходило до постели, Дика бросило в дрожь.   
– Кровать, – сказал он.   
Джейсон выдохнул:   
– Там срач сутки разбирать...   
– Наплевать.   
Пока они добирались до комнаты, Дик успел ссадить бедро о край шкафа, но по крайней мере, никому из них не грозило наставить себе синяков о затерявшийся между тряпок и бумажек пистолет.   
Пока Джейсон разбирался с застёжками на костюме, Дик попытался зажечь настольную лампу, но даже та отказалась работать. Джейсон негромко хмыкнул и потянул его за руку на себя. Кевлар исчез, теперь вместо него была горячая кожа, исчерченная полосками старых и новых шрамов. Их было так много, что Дик не рискнул бы их пересчитать, да и Джейсон сам вряд ли знал все.   
– Лампочки зря выкрутил, – пробормотал Дик и вздрогнул, когда Джейсон прижался к его ладони губами.   
– Это ты у нас любитель покрасоваться, – сказал он, – а мне и так сойдёт.   
– Я давно тебя не видел.  
– Я пришлю тебе фотку из дома.   
Дик не выдержал и рассмеялся.


End file.
